This invention relates to new and useful improvements in gathering and harvesting crustaceans, fish, and other aquatic fauna grown or found in shallow water.
Aquaculture has become an important world industry within the past twenty years. World demand for seafood products has prompted research into improved and more efficient methods of collecting these creatures while minimizing time, cost and product damage. While initial emphasis is upon the harvest of Procambius clarkii, more commonly known as crayfish, fresh or salt water shrimp (Pinneas sp.), frogs (Rana catesreiana), and crabs (Callinectes sapidus) found in tidal flats, lagoons, as well as cultivated in paddies or ponds are all within scope of harvest capabilities of the device herein presented.
For convenience in description, the term "aquatic" will be used herein as generic to natural and artificial bodies of water, whether saline, brackish or fresh, still or aerated, heated, cooled or ambient in temperature. And the term "creature" will be used herein as generic to aquatic fauna whether it swims, floats, crawls, walks or hops.